dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nature of the Beast
I have removed the instructions about the altar and fountain as these are covered in detail under the page The Mage's Treasure as this altar and fountain are part of this quest only, not the Nature of the Beast quest. --MiyuEmi 09:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Campsite Illusion? Should mentions of the fake campsite be made? Especially as a warning, since it's very possible to get an instant game-over if the player isn't careful enough. I think having high willpower makes it possible to both resist the original "temptation" to just fall asleep, as well as to survive the attack should that actually happen. In my game, Morrigan was able to withstand the insta-death and managed to save everybody, while my rogue, alistair, and sten all died immediately. ... Unfortunately, I don't remember if the campsite is in the first or second area of the forest. I think it's near the Grand Oak. - Ancestralmask 19:02, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :It's an encounter at the West Brecilian Forest near the The Grand Oak, I think a mention of it would be best placed there, (It is at the Firepit and Bedroll objects).--Mytharox 19:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I found that the same thing happened my dalish rogue, alistair and Leliana all fell but my group mage wynne beat the shade so maybe only mages can resist the shade --User :Well, I played it again yesterday, and the only way I managed to have anybody except my mage survive was if I didn't look at a single object, tried to leave, and then chose the correct dialogue option. Which might be the second one, or might be all of them, depending, because the stipulation was that I did NOT LOOK AT A SINGLE OBJECT. If I looked at even one, upon trying to leave and the whole dialogue branch showed up, my party would decide to have a quick nap anyway. - Ancestralmask 09:27, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Quest Available Times I have put in the length of time certain quests are available based on my playthroughs. If anyone finds anything different, change and let me know if possible, but I've never had any other differences on mine (though admittedly I've never killed the elves which may have a bearing on being able to complete Cammen's Quest and Elora's Halla at least. --MiyuEmi 14:39, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Siding with the Werewolves Just out of curiosity, what are the advantages/disadvantages to siding with the werewolves? Aside from losing ranged warriors. Is there any "good" to be had? Because I'll assume that killing the elves also means you lose access to the stores in the Dalish camp (along with the sidequests), which seems like a fairly big loss in terms of possible characters to interact with. Are there any extremely good material rewards? And is there a difference, when siding with the elves, if you choose to just kill Witherfang, as opposed to telling Zathran to end the damn curse already? Thank you! - Ancestralmask 21:45, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I've actually found the best rewards exist only if you side with the elves and have Zathrian jointly end the curse with Witherfang so you don't actually kill anyone. You have all the Dalish shops available and you get Swiftrunner's Shield as a reward (if you request it) from the former werewolves for ending the curse. I've done it both ways and found no real benefit to killing the werewolves. I suppose this is a selection only if you're playing as an evil character as all the main individuals in the Dalish camp are killed making them unavailable to you. --MiyuEmi 10:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC)